Thalidomide is a drug which was first synthesized in Germany in 1957. Beginning in 1958, it was marketed in many countries for use as a sedative, although it was never approved for use in the United States. After reports of serious birth defects, thalidomide was withdrawn from all markets by 1962. However, during the years it was used, it was found to be effective in treating erythema nodosum leprosum (ENL), a condition of leprosy, and the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA) has made the drug available for this specific use via a program of the Public Health Service. More recently, investigators have found that thalidomide may be effective in treating AIDS wasting and aphthous ulcers occurring in AIDS patients. In addition, treatments for other diseases, such as a number of serious diseases including cancers, inflammatory bowel diseases and Behcet's Disease, rheumatoid arthritis, and macular degeneration, are also believed to be possible. The FDA has recently approved an application by Celgene Corporation, which is the assignee of the present patent application, to market thalidomide for the treatment of ENL. The medical community anticipates that thalidomide will be used for treatment of additional conditions and diseases, including those set forth above. However, due to the severe teratogenic risk of thalidomide, methods are needed to control the distribution of this drug so as to preclude administration to foetuses. Methods for distribution of other potentially hazardous drugs are also needed to guard against improper provision to persons for whom such drug is contraindicated.
Previous methods for controlling the distribution of drugs have been developed in connection with Accutane (isotretinoin). Accutane, which is a known teratogen, is a uniquely effective drug for the treatment of severe, recalcitrant, nodular acne. A pregnancy prevention program was developed, and the Slone Epidemiology Unit of Boston University designed and implemented a survey to evaluate these efforts. The survey identified relatively low rates of pregnancy during Accutane treatment, which suggests that such a program can be effective. With more than about 325,000 women enrolled to date in the Accutane survey, it is also clear that such a large-scale study can be conducted. However, enrollment in the Accutane survey is voluntary. Accordingly, assessing the representativeness of the women who have been enrolled in the survey has been problematic, and it has been difficult to determine whether the survey results can be generalized to all female Accutane users.
Thus, improved methods are needed which are more representative of all users of a particular drug, such as thalidomide, who obtain the involved drug through lawful distribution channels. Also, because drug sharing may frequently occur, such as among AIDS patients, which may result in placing a foetus at risk, a program is needed which can be used to educate men and women about the risk of teratogenic drugs, such as thalidomide. The present invention is directed to these, as well as other important ends.